


"Legendary Love" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #12: Legend

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"Legendary Love" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #12: Legend

“So how was NYADA? With the start of the new semester it must have been crazy today.” Blaine asks from the couch as Kurt walks into the living room to join his husband on the couch after an exhausting day back at school.

Kurt whines a bit and curls up close to Blaine.

“It was an absolute mad house, as usual. Unnecessary drama and bitter rivalries reignited. Honestly, it’s so textbook it’s stale. Being my senior year I was hoping for a better start than this.”

Kurt sighs and rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his middle.

“Oh I’m sure it’ll get better. It can’t hurt knowing you’re now a legend at the school though.” Blaine says rubbing his hand up and down Kurt’s back soothingly.

Kurt glances up at Blaine who’s smiling at him, eyes full of warmth and love.

“You’re the only person who would consider me a legend, Blaine.” Kurt scoffs, but he’s smiling now too.

“Well you are, just look at everything you’ve accomplished at that school. I mean just over a year ago you and I were…” Blaine’s smile fades a bit at that and his words drop off.

Kurt cups his cheek and turns Blaine’s face towards his completely.

“We were amazing.” Kurt finishes for him gently, still smiling as Blaine gazes back at him. “If there’s any legend at that school it’s about how we rose to the top so fast, together. No matter what may have happened between then and now, it doesn’t take away from what we managed to do together there in the short time that we had.”

Blaine’s smile grows brightly again at Kurt’s words and he leans in and kisses him soundly.

“I love you, my Legendary Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt kisses him back sweetly.

“And I love you, my Living Legend Blaine Anderson.”


End file.
